Not Alone
by timeywimeylady
Summary: Hotch gets sick, and it's time someone took care of him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story ever, so if you have any advice please let me know. I appreciate any help I can get. Anyway, enjoy!

Reid looked to Hotch's office for the third time in five minutes. SSA Aaron Hotchner was sick.

Reid had started noticing something was off two days before when he was watching Hotch do his paperwork on the plane. He typically finished at least one report before he called it a night, but two days ago he only finished half of one. The case they had just finished was a hard one. Two more women were killed before the Unsub finally took his own life, and Hotch had to inform the second victim's husband of her death. Reid brushed off Hotch's lack of productivity as a side-effect of exhaustion and ignored it. However, the next day Reid walked in to find Hotch struggling to make his coffee while coughing into his arm.

"Hey, Hotch are you alright?"

Hotch looked up from his task at Reid. His eyes were glassy and his how body screamed of discomfort and exhaustion.

"I'm fine, just a little cold." He briskly walked off to his office without another word.

Hotchner's coughing continued for the rest of the day and into the next. This morning Hotch was already at his office by the time Reid walked in. On Reid's desk was a pile of paper work twenty folders high while Morgan's desk only had ten. He sighed.

"What are you huffing about, Pretty Boy? You'll get that paperwork done in half the time I would. In fact you might be done so quickly you could do some of my work," Morgan said smiling behind his desk.

"No way! Do your own work." And so with that Reid put his messenger bag down and started to work. Paper work had a way of calming him. There was no immediate danger and his thoughts were allowed to wonder unfocused. Unfortunately, what they normally wondered to was his unrequited love for his off-limits supervisor. Reid had always been attracted to Hotchner from the deep brown of his eyes to the strong build of his body, but the more that Reid got to know Hotch to more he fell for his personality. Hotchner rarely smiled, especially after the Foyet attack and the death of his ex-wife, but when he did smile it was amazing. His whole face changes and his dimples start showing. Reid can remember every single smile that Hotch has ever produced and sorely wishes there were more. Hotch deserved more happiness. He is one of the noblest and most loyal people Reid has ever met.

Reid looks at the time once he finishes his work. It's 9:00pm and the light in his boss's office is still on.

Reid climbs up the stairs to hand in his work. It was time to go home and eat. Maybe, if he's lucky, he could get more than six hours of sleep. Nightmares still haunted him often and it is a lucky night when he has no dreams.

Once Reid opens the door he sees an odd sight. The normally spotless desk is a mess. Paper's are everywhere, there are tissues on the desk and on the floor around the trash bin. There is still a tall pile of files that need to be done and in the middle of it all is a pale, sleeping Aaron Hotchner. Reid places a hand on his forhead. It's hot and sweaty to the touch.. Not wanting to wake his boss, but knowing he must, Reid shakes his shoulder.

"Hotch, wake up. We need to get you home."

With a moan Hotch opens his eyes. He looks dazed and confused and he looks around his office and then at the clock. "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep at your desk. I should probably take you home. You have a fever."

"No, I'm fine. Go home Reid."

"Hotch, please let me help. You look like you're about to pass out any minute."

His should slumped signaling his acquiescence. Hotch went to get up and swayed a bit. Reid grabbed his arm, pulling Hotch towards him. They were practically hugging.

With a blush on his cheeks Reid asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, just got dizzy. I'm fine now." He wasn't really but Reid let it go. They get to Hotch's SUV and Reid drives him home. When he arrives the lights are all off and the street is quiet.

"Where's Jack?"

"He's at Haley's parent's house for the weekend."

"Ah, I see." An awkward silence follows. Reid has never really had the ability to make small talk. Especially, at the times it's needed most. They go to the door and Hotch lets them in.

He turns around to face Reid and says "Thank you for taking me home Reid. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, I think I should stay. You should have someone to take care of you." Reid was terrified of being alone with Hotch, but his desire to take care of the man outweighed his fear. Hotch was alone far too often now. It was time he had someone look after him.

"Reid -"

"Please. Just let me take care of you." _It's time that someone did._

Hotch sighed.

"Go shower and change. I'm going to make something to eat."

"Can you even cook? I've seen what you eat on the road."

"Yes, I can cook. Actually, it's a lot like chemistry when you compare the proportions of spices needed to moles of a chem-"

"I'm going to shower now. Yell if you need anything"

Hotch turned around and went to his room. Reid got some materials out of the fridge and cupboards and started to make chicken noodle soup. It was always what his mother made when she was lucid enough to notice that he was sick. About fifteen minutes later Hotch comes out of his room.

He is dressed in blue plaid pajama bottoms with an FBI t-shirt. His hair is still wet and he looks a bit grumpy, but he looks much better than he did a few minutes ago. Also, Hotch is not wearing a suit and _he looks gorgeous_.

"Um, soup is almost ready. Ha-have a seat."

Hotch sat down and looked at the soup set in front of him skeptically. He carefully drank a spoon of the soup and looked up in surprise.

"This is really good. Thank you."

"Ah, it was no issue. Really."

They ate in silence after that. _I should get a plaque that says "Dr. Reid: Master of Awkwardness."_

A few awkward moments later Hotch stood and said, "Well, thank you for the soup and taking care of me. I think I can hand-"

Hotch swayed and almost collapsed, but Reid caught him around the middle. They were hugging. Again.

"Let's get you to bed."

"Reid you don't have to-"

"Shut up."

Hotch was too shocked to say anything. Reid lead them to Hotch's bedroom and helped him on to the king sized mattress. He looked in the bathroom for some medicine and came back with some Nyquil and some water.

"Drink this and get some rest Hotch. I'll be on the couch if you need anything."

"Reid, wait," Reid turned around, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Hotch. Good night"

"Good night" Within fifteen minutes Hotch was asleep with the knowledge that he wasn't alone.

Thanks for reading and please review! I need all the help I can get. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so this chapter is a bit shorter. Sorry. :P

Reid awoke with a silent scream on his lips. Another nightmare, another moment in which he failed. It was normal to sleep only four hours a night. He wishes that wasn't the case. He dreams of cases that have never really happened, just what-if situations. What if he didn't figure out the profile in time. What if he couldn't save the team (save Hotch). This dream was worse than the others. This time he saw Foyet stab Hotch nine times and leave him to bleed to death. Reid couldn't move, he couldn't do anything to stop it. He just stood there and watched as the man he loved died. There was no way he was going back to sleep anytime soon.

Deciding that he should check on Hotch, he walked the hallway connecting the bedroom to the living room. There were pictures of Jack on the wall, school pictures and family photos contain him everywhere. In the middle of the wall was a picture of Hotch, Haley, and Jack. Jack was just a baby and was being held by Haley. Hotch was giving both of them a loving look. He looked happy in that photo. He never looks that happy anymore; Reid wishes that he did. Reid wishes that he was the one that would be making Hotch happy, but he knows that could never been the case. Hotch loved Haley and still loves her even though she started hating him. She didn't understand Hotch, didn't understand that working for the BAU catching bad guys wasn't just a job, it was who he was and still is. Hotch could never love him if he was still in love with her.

Reid walked down the rest of the hallway and opened the door. He almost immediately heard a whimper. Hotch was lying in bed, most of the covers had been thrown off, in the middle of a nightmare. His body was covered in a cold sweat and he was tossing and turning constantly. Hotch had a pinched expression on his face and was mouthing a few words.

"Please. Don't her him! Jack!" said Hotch in a frightened voice. He was probably having a nightmare about Foyet. Foyet took away everything and Reid wishes that he could kill him again. He's never wanted that for anyone before, not even Hankel. He's never hated someone so much that he wanted to kill them. The feeling scares Reid sometimes. It makes him wonder what he has become.

Reid goes to the bed and sits down next to Hotch. "Hotch, walk up. It's just a dream, Jack is safe." Reid shakes Hotch's shoulder until Hotch awakes with a start. He pants, looking around his room in fear and panic.

"What?" He says in confusion.

"It was just a nightmare. Jack is safe, with his grandparents." said Reid trying to calm Hotch down so that he could go back to sleep.

"Oh. Okay." Hotch's eyes were already halfway closed. He looked exhausted and it seems as if his fever went up even more.

"Good night, Hotch" Reid got up to go back to the couch. Maybe he could watch some TV until Hotch wakes up in the moring. Hopefully, Hotch has BBC America so that he can watch Doctor Who.

"Spencer, wait! Don't go." said Hotch with panic in his voice. He was delirious and scared. Hotch had never used his first name before.

"I'm not leaving, just going to the couch." _I will never leave you._

"No, stay with me. Please. Stay." Reid looks at Hotch for a moment. He could never deny Hotch anything, even if it meant that he would hate himself in the morning. Reid accepted long ago the fact that he would do anything for that man, even if it meant giving up his whole life or happiness.

Reid sits back down on the bed with his back to the headboard. Hotch relaxes and in a few moments falls asleep again, curled up next to him. Reid looks around the room. It's sparse, but not empty looking. The furniture is black and the walls seem to be a neutral color. The rooms looks dark and warm at the same time. It reminds Reid of Hotch. Whenever Hotch looks at him with those dark eyes he loses his train of thought. He mind seems to freeze for a moment and the only thought he has is _Aaron_. For a moment he has peace.

Reid is constantly thinking. There are always multiple thoughts in his head. Statistics and random facts swirl around, never stopping but always changing. One thought leads to the next which leads to the next and then everyone else is left behind if they were ever at the start. Hotch was the only one that ever listened to his ramblings and thoughts, the only one that ever seemed to care. Morgan tolerates it sometimes, but is either impatient or bored and will often ignore what Reid is saying. JJ and Emily tolerate his habit, never interrupting, but never really listening anyway. Garcia just looks at him like she wants to hug him to death, and Rossi just looks annoyed.

Reid sometimes has these moments when he feels like the outsider. He misses random pop culture references, jokes, or sayings which causes the rest of the team to laugh at him. Hotch rarely laughs with them and sometimes Reid wishes he would. Reid wishes that Hotch would laugh more. Hotch brings him back with a hand on his shoulder or a questioning gaze in his direction. Hotch makes him feel not alone.

With that thought in his mind Reid falls asleep and dreams of smiles and laughter of a dark haired man with dark eyes.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I think there's going to be one more chapter. The next semester is starting so it might be a while until the next chapter is up. Sorry. Anyway enjoy!**

Hotch woke up the next morning feeling warm, relaxed, and confused.

Warm was not uncommon. He had a good bed with nice sheets that often left him feeling warm in the morning. It was difficult getting out of bed most days. Relaxed is new. He has nightmares often from his encounter with Foyet, and it is not odd when he wakes up in the middle of the night stifling a scream while feeling the echoes of nine stab wounds that have since turned into ugly scars. Hotch is never truly relaxed in his home, even though it is not the same one that he was attacked in. Home should be the one place a person feels safe in. That is not the case for Aaron Hotchner, which is why he is confused when he wakes up as well.

Hotch opens his eyes to find that he is not alone in bed. Reid's head is on his chest, right above his heart. His not-blond hair fanned out and his face is peaceful, almost child-like.

Hotch starts to panic. _What happened last night?_ A few flashes of memory fly threw his mind.

"Hotch?" said Reid, half awake and very confused. He lifted his head and looked around, realizing the position he was in, jumped up and almost fell off the bed.

"Er, sorry! I'm so sorry! I must have fallen asleep..." Reid is extremely embarrassed, his face a bright red.

"Reid, what happened last night?"

"Well, you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up but you weren't really awake, and then you asked me to stay so I did. I was going to go after you fell asleep..." Reid said with his customary style of speaking. Namely, talking really, really fast without breaks or breaths. His face is still red and he looks extremely nervous. Hotch takes note of this.

"Thanks for staying with me then."

"It was no problem. Really." Hotch is actually a little disappointed that he couldn't enjoy the contact he had with Reid. Ever since Reid started working for the BAU a few years ago, Hotch has always been interested in him. He was extremely intelligent, innocent, awkward, and shy to a fault. Of course Hotch was married at the time so he never really contemplated why he was so interested until his marriage started to fall apart. Then he realized that he was physically attracted to Reid, and even later he realized that he was in love with him. It's a problem. He is the supervisor of the team. It would be very inappropriate and a bad idea for him to ever get involved with Reid, but the more time he spent with Reid the less powerful that thought became. Hotch is a lonely man; he has been for a very long time, but that is the sacrifice that he has made for his job. He just needs to learn how to deal with it better

Reid coughs and then says "I'm going to make some breakfast. What do you want?"

"Reid, you don't have to take care of me. Go home and relax while you can."

"Hotch, the only thing I'm going to be doing at home is sitting alone in my living room reading for hours. I don't feel like being alone. Please let me do something useful, let me take care of you."

Hotch was taken aback by those words. There was so much emotion in Reid's eyes: fierceness, determination, and something that Hotch knew very well, love. Reid loves Hotch back. He doesn't know what to do with that information. He never expected that his severely repressed feelings would be returned by the youngest of the team. The reasons why a relationship would be bad sank to the back of his mind. Hotch wants more and he thinks that Reid would agree with that.

"Anything is fine. I'm not really hungry anyway." _At least not that kind of hungry._ What would Reid's lips feel like against his? Hotch banishes the thought. Not the right time, he's sick and not thinking clearly. Later. Right.

"Alright. I should be done in about twenty minutes. Why don't you try to take a shower or something?"

"Yeah." Reid leaves the room and Hotch sighs. He gets up and goes to the shower. _Maybe it'll clear my mind._ Ten minutes later he leaves the bathroom to get dressed. He puts on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and goes to the kitchen. Reid looks up and then quickly looks away blushing. For a profiler that's as good as a love confession. _How long has Reid felt this way. This isn't a sudden thing. How did he hide it from me for so long?_

"Can I help?"

"No. I'm almost done. Just sit down."

_Fuck it._

Instead of doing as he's told Hotch goes to stand right next to Reid. Reid turns around looking confused and instead of answering the unspoken question Hotch does what he's wanted to for quite some time. He kisses Reid. On the mouth.

Reid doesn't respond for a few seconds and so Hotch goes to pull away. Maybe he was wrong. As if suddenly understanding what was happening Reid grabs on to the front of Hotch's shirt and pulls hard. The kiss is sloppy and aggressive, but still perfect. After a few moments they both pull away to breathed.

Hotch opens his eyes to looks at Reid's face. Reid's eyes are still closed, his face is red and he is breathing hard. _He looks beautiful._ All of a sudden Hotch's protective instincts kick in. He decides that Reid is his now and that means that Reid will never be alone as long as Hotch has a say in it.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not." Hotch puts his hand on Reid's cheek. Slowly Reid opens his eyes.

Reid asks the only question in his strangely quiet mind. "Why did you do that?"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! This is going to be the last chapter. Sorry that it's so short, but honestly there's not much that needs to be written anymore. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm tired of being alone and I don't think that you want to be alone either," responded Hotch, making it sound more like a question than a sentence.

"I don't. What does this mean for us now? What about the team? What about our jobs?" said Reid in a panic. What would happen if the team found out? Would they hate him? He doesn't want to be even more of an outsider than he is now.

"The team already knows that we have feelings for each other, or they should if they really are the good profilers that they claim to be. About our jobs, as long as we keep it professional while we're working and the team doesn't tell anyone else then we should be fine. I have strong feelings for you and I want to try this. Only if you do, of course."

"Of course I want this. I've wanted this for a very long time, Hotch."

"Aaron" he corrected.

"What?"

"Call me Aaron"

"Ok. You can call me Spencer then," said Reid with a smile on his face. Aaron would be the first person other than his mother to call him that. He has plenty of nicknames of course. Morgan calls him Pretty Boy, which he used to hate, but now knows that it's just a term of affection. Garcia calls him many things, some of which are funny, others inappropriate. JJ calls him Spence. The only person to ever do that. Reid thinks he could get used to Spencer.

"What would you like to do now, Spencer?" said Hotch, putting emphasis on his name.

"You're still sick, so we should watch a movie or something."

"Ok. You decide. The movies are over next to the TV"

Reid moved over to the TV. _What movie to watch... _Reid closed his eyes and picked a random movie, then put it in the DVD player.

"Toy Story 3? Really?"

"I don't even know what that's supposed to mean."

"Spencer..." he said while shaking his head. Hotch moved over to allow Reid to sit, then he put his arm around Reid's shoulder and leaned in. Reid's face turned a light pink. Aaron was cuddling with him!

Hotch lasted about thirty minutes into the movie before falling asleep on Reid's shoulder. Reid looked at his face. It was calm and peaceful. Everything was right with the world because Hotch was happy and they're together now.

With those thoughts Reid moves Hotch so that he is laying down with his head on Reid's lap. He starts stroking Hotch's jet black hair, and continues to watch the movie.

Reid thinks this might be the best day of his life, because he's no longer alone. He has Aaron now.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
